The Newlyweds' Gift
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "Ring Cycle." While on their honeymoon, Niles and Daphne try to find a way to thank Martin for his support in their relationship and their choice of wedding. Their gift touches all of the Cranes in a way none of them expected. One-shot.


Daphne awoke, and at first she had no idea where she was. But somehow, she felt happy. Then she remembered. Just yesterday, she and Niles were finally married at the courthouse. It had been their third ceremony. They'd eloped once, then married two more times in front of their families. But now, here they were on their honeymoon in Bora Bora.

"Good morning, my love," Niles said, greeting her with a kiss.

"I can't believe we're here," Daphne said, smiling as she sat up.

"Neither can I. But it's more than worth the wait."

Daphne kissed him again. "It was so nice of your father to tell us to go on our honeymoon. I know our wedding didn't exactly go the way anybody planned."

"It's not the wedding that matters. It's the marriage, and everyone knows we've done _that_ part right!"

"I suppose," Daphne said. But she thought of the Cranes and all they'd done for her. "I just wish there was some way we could thank him."

"Thank Dad? What for?"

"For supporting us. Mum wasn't exactly making things easy on any of us."

"Dad was just doing the right thing. He loves us. It's taken me a long time to see that, but now I finally do."

Daphne smiled, taking her new husband's hand. "I know your father can be difficult, but he really is proud of you and your brother."

"I know," Niles said, nodding. "The three of us are closer now than we've ever been. And it's all thanks to you."

"Oh, come on." Daphne playfully shoved him. "I didn't really do that much. If it weren't for your father, I never would've met you. I know not everybody gets along so well with their in-laws. But I love your family as much as I do me own. In fact, sometimes even a bit more."

"Well, having met your brothers, I can see why," Niles teased.

"I'm serious," Daphne replied. "Your father and your brother have done so much for us. I think we should do something really special for them."

Niles was quiet for a moment, trying to think of what they could do. They'd already had a family dinner to celebrate the marriage. It was hard to imagine taking them to see a show or a sporting event. The Crane boys and their father didn't exactly share many interests.

Daphne could see what her husband was thinking. Whatever they did, it would likely have to be separately. Suddenly, an idea struck. "Your father likes to go fishing, right?"

Niles shrugged. "Well, Frasier and I did go ice-fishing with him that one time. It didn't go very well, but..."

"What if we rented your father a cabin by a lake somewhere? He could invite a bunch of his buddies from the police force, and they could spend a week or so there. Your father would love it!"

"Yes, but Frasier would hate it!" Niles didn't have to point out that he wouldn't enjoy it much either.

"He would, but I don't think he'd mind not having your father around his apartment for a week!"

Niles smiled. "Daphne, you're brilliant!" He kissed her cheek.

The rest of the honeymoon went by at lightning speed. Both Niles and Daphne enjoyed being away from Seattle's constant rain. Daphne could not stop thinking about the gift they'd planned to give Martin. Though Niles sometimes wished she'd get over it, he was thrilled to see her so happy. His previous wives had never given a moment's thought to his family, much less ever wanted to give his father such a wonderful gift.

Niles could hardly believe how beautiful Daphne looked as she slept on the flight home. He glanced the ring on her hand, a reminder that she was finally his. How had he ever gotten so lucky?

It took almost no time to gather their bags before being greeted by Martin and Frasier. Hugs were quickly exchanged.

"You both look wonderful," Frasier said. "I trust you enjoyed the honeymoon."

"We certainly did," Daphne replied. "It was wonderful."

"Well," Martin said, eyeing his new daughter-in-law. "If you're still jet-lagged, we could put off starting my therapy up again for another day."

"Not a chance, old man! I may be a married woman now, but I still intend to do me job."

Like a child, Martin let out a deep sigh of frustration, which Daphne predictably ignored.

The four of them made their way back to Elliott Bay Towers. When they entered apartment 1901, Daphne turned to Niles, nearly ready to burst. "Should we tell them now?"

"If you want to, my love. I can tell the anticipation's killing you." He squeezed her hand.

"Oh, my God. I'm gonna be a grandfather!" Martin exclaimed.

Daphne blushed. "No, that isn't our secret. But I think you're going to like it, Martin. And you, too, Frasier." It was still a bit strange to call both of the Crane men by their first names, but she knew neither would allow her to go back to addressing them formally. "Martin, what do you think of this place?" She handed him a picture of a cabin overlooking a lake, surrounded by green grass and trees. It looked almost too good to be true.

Martin gasped. "Wow! That place is beautiful! I bet it's a great place to go fishing!"

Daphne grinned. "Well, I guess you're going to find out, aren't you?"

"What?!" Martin asked in disbelief.

"Niles and I rented the place for you for a week. And we thought you could invite a few of your old friends from the police force."

For a moment, Martin was speechless. Weren't a newlywed couple supposed to _get_ gifts, not give them? "Well, I'm touched, but...why would you do something like this?"

Daphne felt tears in her eyes. "Because...you were the first one to support Niles and me getting married how we wanted to, even if it wasn't your idea. And because...well, without you, I never would've met Niles."

Martin got out of his chair and made his way over to where Daphne stood. The hugged tightly for a long moment. "I don't know what to say," Martin said, still in a state of shock.

"So, you're saying that while Dad's off fishing, I'll be...here? Without him?" There was no mistaking the grin on Frasier's face.

"That's right," Niles replied. "You'll have your bachelor pad back just like you wanted it."

Though Frasier loved his father, the idea of having a week of peace and quiet was more than welcome. "Wow, I hardly know what to do first. Invite a woman over, or entertain a few members of the wine club..."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Niles said, accepting his brother's handshake.

As Daphne looked around the room, all she could see were the Cranes happy. It was so rare that all three of them felt like this at once. After all of the mistakes and false starts in her relationship with Niles, she knew they'd finally reached their happy ending. And not only that, but it was also the beginning of a wonderful new life with a man she loved.

**The End**


End file.
